The Cookie
by A Hungry Pac-King
Summary: A troll-fic/challenge for MuffinClan.


**The Cookie**

_**(Challenge: Troll-fic)**_

One day in a peaceful day in the Clans, a giant cookie suddenly landed in the center and it was so big that it blocked out the sun. A young she-cat named Crystalglimmer went to investigate, and she brought two apprentices – Bouncypaw and Jumpypaw – with her.

"What is that?" Bouncypaw mewed in awe as he neared the enormous cookie.

"I think it's a cookie," replied Jumpypaw. "Some kind of Twoleg food."

"Does it taste good?" Bouncypaw asked.

Jumpypaw shrugged. "How should I know? I never eaten one."

Crystalglimmer walked closer and the giant cookie seemed to pulse with light and rainbows. It was chocolate chip too.

"Why is it here?" Crystalglimmer murmured circling the cookie which took forever. Suddenly a door opened on the cookie and something stepped out. It was a bunch of tiny cookie cats!

Crystalglimmer, Bouncypaw and Jumpypaw all froze. They stared. The cookie cats took a deep breath and said –

"COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES!"

So then every cat in all the Clans turned into cookies.

* * *

**Wow that was kinda torture to write xD Not a fan of troll-fics haha.**


End file.
